We'll Always Have The Magic
by DaniNatureGirl313
Summary: Just my random idea of David & Jennifer, running into each other years after filming the movie. It brings back tons of memories. Lots of sentimental stuff. Hope you like it.


**And So, We Meet Again**

**(David's p.o.v.) **I can hardly believe it's the same person. She looks beautiful, as always. She seems to glow with triumphant radiance, but her cheeks are tinged with the blush of wavering confidence. She flashes a smile as the presenter places the golden figure in her trembling hands. She turns to face the audience with a fluid grace possessed by very few. Yes, she is truly a woman now. As she begins to give her speech, I remember the first thing she ever said to me.

The director led her over to my chair. I smiled and stood. When I extended my hand in greeting, her gaze dropped to the floor. She said hi and started giggling, but she couldn't make her eyes meet mine. The skin behind her freckles turned a brilliant shade of pink. She was star-struck to the core. It was nothing I'm unfamiliar with. By the time we met, I had been in the world's spotlight for fifteen years. I had made my mark the only way I knew how, by giving a grander, more colorful performance than anyone else. After all, one does not get very far in life without ruffling a few feathers. It's those who dare to be rebellious whose memories are enshrined for eternity. I remember how nervous she claimed to be, and I replied, "Oh, that's perfectly fine. I am, too." She seemed mildly surprised at my answer, shocked that a celebrity like me could ever become frightened. But I do, like any normal man. I always get nervous before any big challenge.

I can hardly believe she was only fourteen. She held a kind of wisdom beyond her young years, but she was still so deeply fascinated by everything around her. Yet again, at one point, I had to take her aside and reassure her about the experience. We were nearly attached at the hip after that, largely due to us being cast as the two leads in the film. I became her big brother/father figure, mentoring her along every step of the way. Ever since that first bit of comfort on-set, we became the closest of friends.

Her face scans across the auditorium, pausing to give smiles at everyone she knows. For the briefest of moments, I think she spots me, sitting back here in the sixteenth row with my daughter. She cocks her head to one side, the corner of her mouth flicking upward in a slight smile. I repeat the gesture, but I'm still unsure if she truly knows I am here. Oh, how that one moment blasts back the decades. I wonder if it does the same for her. All I do know is that the magic of that happy time will always reside firmly and safely in our memories.

**(Jennifer's p.o.v.) **Wow, I can't believe this is really happening. The announcer really called my name. I'm wearing a stunning gown, and everyone keeps telling me how beautiful I look. My heart swells nearly out of my chest, as the feeling of victory seeps through my pores. I give a proud smile, and my hands shake as the presenter gives the statue to me. I feel like I'm really coming into my own, like a real woman of accomplishment.

I turn to the audience to give my speech, which I honestly thought would remain in my purse unneeded. Just then, my gaze shifts to a certain point in the room, to the sixteenth row, specifically. Mismatched blue eyes lock with my green ones, with only a few strands of blond hair visible in the dimmed light. Instantly, I am taken back in time, to when the nervous child that still dwells within me was more prominent, and I remember the exact first moment I met him.

Jim led me over to his chair, telling me, "This is your new co-star." He puts down his newspaper and turns to smile at me, putting those borderline-pointy teeth fully on display. He stands up and moves to shake my hand, but in a moment of sudden shyness, I look down. I can't seem to be able to meet his eyes, like I am unworthy to be on such informal terms with the ultimate glam rock star. I blush and start giggling, telling him how nervous I am about how the movie is going to be. He surprises me with his answer. How in the world could he be scared? He's traveled the world, and then some, bringing joy to people through his music.

I was only fourteen back then, and it never failed to amaze me how un-jaded he seemed. On a particularly tense day, he took me aside and comforted me. It endeared me to him even more. He really was just a regular guy, a very personable, warm, and funny person. He took me under his wing, and I stayed glued to his side as much as I possibly could. I wanted to learn, and this man certainly had a plethora of knowledge, gained from years of experience, with which to teach me. He was always there to guide me, like a brother or a father, any time I needed him. We remained close friends throughout our time on the set.

I tilt my head and give a tiny smile, hopeful, but confused as to whether or not he's even paying attention. A little girl is with him, undoubtedly his daughter, who has to be somewhere below the age of ten. She whispers in his ear, and whatever it is makes him laugh. I'm amazed at how time seems to be banished in these sweet few seconds. I wonder if he feels the same way. However, what I do know is that those happy memories will remain with me, until I draw my last breath.

**(David's p.o.v.)** How those milky jade eyes sparkle in your moment of glory. I see them shift to a specific chair. A man sits there, clapping and smiling broadly. I recognize him as a fellow Brit, an actor who is rapidly gaining surges of work. I expect he has a long, prosperous career ahead of him. I catch the glint of metal on his left ring finger, and I see the same on yours. The two of you have built quite a lovely life for yourselves, and for the adorable children your love have brought into this world. I know it feels good, to have your family waiting with open arms for you, whenever you return from filming. I know, because I'm blessed enough to understand that same feeling. I can't even begin to describe how proud I am of you. You worked hard, kept the faith, and now have everything your heart could possibly desire. Relish this moment, and all the others I'm sure are to come, but be sure not to take any of it for granted.

**(Jennifer's p.o.v.)** You are known throughout the world. Every performer, looking to change up his or her image, looks to you as a model. But that's what makes you great. You embrace change and difference, and you don't care what anyone says or thinks. This has come in handy over the years, when facing those out there who teased you for your chameleon-like abilities. If you ever worried about this, you shouldn't have. At least two generations know who you are, and that number will undoubtedly continue to climb. You represent all that was cool about every decade since the seventies. More than likely, my many-times great-grandchildren will know your name. But all this pales in comparison to one crucial thing: you have a family that loves you. There are so many out there who don't know that kind of comfort.

**(David's p.o.v.)** I recall one particular film, in which you shared the screen with Russell Crowe. The way you played off each other was remarkable. Every bit of praise for it was truly well-deserved. This man was only one of many. You are constantly able to hold your own against many actors of the highest caliber. You have butterflied, despite the pressure and the ever-present threat of being scorched by the spotlight of stardom. Still, no matter how you adorn yourself with fine jewels and gowns, I will always see the little girl. I will always see you, running down a seemingly endless trail, screaming and throwing yourself against walls made of painted foam and rubber that looked like stone.

**(Jennifer's p.o.v.)** It makes me laugh, how my children crowd around the television at home. They love to watch Shrek ride back into the kingdom, changed into a human. They start singing along when "Changes" starts to play. That is their first memory of you, but one of mine was quite different. I remember being strapped into that obscenely puffy white gown. I watched them put a new wig on you, this one laced with blue streaks, matching the jacket you wore for that scene. The jacket itself was covered with rhinestones that nearly blinded me with their sparkle when they caught the light. I remember how cute and funny it was, when the whole set froze every time you got there. Many pairs of eyes followed your every move. If you were checking out something, they wanted to know what it was.

The show is winding down. My husband and I will soon be able to go home and rest. However, girly stuff comes first. I finish re-powdering my nose and put away my compact as I leave the bathroom. Something stops me in my tracks. I see you, just outside the auditorium side door, tossing something into an ash tray, and I'm almost in disbelief. Then, as you walk back in, you see me as well. I shout, "David!", and you reply, "Jenny!" I know my smile matches yours. We jog to each other, which isn't easy for me to do in heels, and we hug.

**(David's p.o.v.)** I put out my cigarette, recalling the countless times my wife yells at me over the habit. I know I must quit soon, and this time, for good. Then, I spot you. You call out my name, and I call out yours. We run toward and embrace each other. We only say a few words, but those words possess great warmth. You address me as my former character. "You haven't changed a bit, Goblin King." And I respond in kind, "Neither have you, you precious thing." I joke how you are now in my field of vision, and you protest that you weren't nearly as short as I claim. We even joke about my hair! You say you're happy that I'm growing it out again. However, you caution me about constantly changing the color, saying it's starting to give you whiplash. A few more happy pleasantries are exchanged. Then, you saunter off to re-join dear Paul. You glance over your shoulder at me and wave good-bye with a smile, but I know it isn't really good-bye.

**(Jennifer's p.o.v.)** This was so nice. I love reconnecting with old friends. As I look back one last time, I see you as you were then. A normal man stands there, but your shadow says otherwise. There, your hair is still fluffed out and teased to the nines. A cape billows out behind you, and glitter flies everywhere.

**(David's p.o.v.)** Vera Wang has no place in that instant. You're back in those faded jeans, baggy poet's shirt, and silk vest. Your hair is held up over one ear by a single clip. I blink, and that image is replaced by your current one. My baby girl runs to me and jumps into my arms. She notices you, and she asks me who you are. I tell her you're a dear friend of mine from many years ago. She sees the expression on my face and asks if anything is wrong. I tell her, "No, Lexie. I'm fine. Your old man is just a sentimental fool."

**(Both p.o.v.) **Memories are invaluable gifts. And no matter where life may take us, we will always look back fondly on our time together. We'll always have the labyrinth.


End file.
